


There is No Betrayal Without Love

by excaliburfeels



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, set after 3x09, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaliburfeels/pseuds/excaliburfeels
Summary: Eve makes a hard decision to save the Library and the world.





	

Eve Baird sat alone in the eerily silent Annex, her mind still reeling from the events of that day. Everyone was still in mourning over Charlene. They didn’t stay together long; soon they all went off to grieve in their own ways. Her heart ached for Flynn and she felt terrible for asking him to let her be alone but she needed to think. The shock of what Charlene whispered to her still had Eve’s stomach in a knot. How could Flynn keep this from her? Knowing he was going to sacrifice himself and tell none of them? She thought things were getting better but now this? Flynn had been nothing but truthful with her in the past.

Eve couldn’t help but think of what General Rockwell said about trusting the Library. Everything she said was still conflicting with Eve’s devotion to the Library, but she couldn’t shake her mentor’s words. Maybe she was betraying her country? No! Eve shook her head and stood up. No, the Library helps people, Flynn and her, the Librarians, her family, they help save the world. How could she doubt it? What was she thinking? Though the hurt from Flynn keeping this from her still affected her she knew she couldn’t hold it against him. And it was that moment she realized that this must have been what Flynn was going to tell her in Alaska. She almost let out a cry and covered her mouth. 

Eve had to talk to Flynn, they had to find another way to stop Apep and…D.O.S.A. Eve sighed. They were being attacked from two fronts and General Rockwell was still expecting Eve to fall in line with her intricate plan. Eve frowned as she realized what she had to do; for the sake of the Library and for the world. She quickly grabbed her gear from her desk and headed over the back door before she could change her mind. 

~

Flynn quietly trailed Eve, excessive worry driving him insane. He had seen her leave out the back door when he returned to check on her. He followed and for some reason still hadn’t approached her, he didn’t know why. His concern for Eve was growing as he shadowed her. What had her leave in such a hurry? Flynn stopped when she entered an abandoned warehouse. He straightened, having enough of his passive behavior and stalked toward the metal door she just went through. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light inside and he heard voices. Eve’s and somebody else’s he didn’t recognize. 

Flynn rounded a corner and saw Eve standing stiff in the faint moonlight talking to another woman. He couldn’t take this any longer. He walked over not keeping his footfalls quiet as he had been.

“Eve?” He said, announcing his presence. He immediately heard the sound of guns shifting in hands; several hands. What did Eve get into? He tried to ignore that and focus on Eve, who had now turned toward him. He was completely taken aback by the dread on her face. 

“Flynn, what are you doing here?” She asked, her voice sounding harsher than he expected. It was then he turned his attention toward the other woman. A stern looking military type, who was glaring at him with her arms crossed. 

“So, the infamous, Flynn Carsen, we meet at last.” The woman said, a hint of a smile on her face, though Flynn knew from her tone she did not think friendly of him. 

“And you are?” Flynn asked, giving Eve a look. 

“General Cynthia Rockwell, head of D.O.S.A.” She replied. Flynn stammered, glancing back and forth between Eve and the General. His mind went in a million directions trying to figure out what was happening in front of him. “I have to say I’m impressed, Col. One Librarian down already with your help.”

“No, that’s not-” Eve blurted before Flynn cut her off.

“Help? No, Eve’s not helping you! D.O.S.A.! She’s a Guardian, she works for the Library. She would never work for you.” The General smirked and looked at Eve. 

“Flynn…” Eve muttered, giving him a weary look. Flynn frowned as she glanced back over toward the General. 

“Eve? What’s going on?” Flynn asked, keeping his attention on Eve, even though he heard the shuffling of feet coming closer in the darkness. “Why are you with the head of D.O.S.A.?! Really, why didn’t you tell me you were coming here?” Eve’s eyes flickered with an emotion he couldn’t place before turning hard.

“The same reason you didn’t tell me about the Eye of Ra!” Eve snapped, the anger in her voice making Flynn step back. His heart sank, as he registered her words. How did she find out? He shook his head, that doesn’t matter. He was supposed to tell her. Why didn’t he just tell her? 

“Eve, I was going to-” Flynn raised his hands already feeling the tears swell in his eyes. 

“No, it’s too late. I’m tired of you saying you’re going to change. You always run, you always think you know what’s best. And now you are keeping things from me?” Eve was shouting now, her hands waving. “Rockwell is right. I was too blind to see the truth. The Library is not where I belong.” 

Flynn was shaking, taking all of her words like slaps to the face. How could this be happening? How could he let this happen? This was all his fault, he pushed her away like he always feared he would. 

“Eve, don’t say that, the Library chose you.” Flynn stepped forward but Eve stepped back. He saw the General smile out of the corner of his eye. 

“No, that wasn’t the Library. Rockwell set it up, our meeting, everything. It was D.O.S.A. from the start, it wasn’t real.” 

It was then that Flynn felt men grab him from behind. He hadn’t heard them come and he didn’t try to fight back. He just stared at Eve, tears streaming down his face. The numbing ache spread throughout his body as he was dragged away. 

~

Eve stood frozen watching Flynn get taken away. The sight crushed her and she nearly fell to her knees. She fought to hold in the tears as Rockwell walked up to her.

“I’m glad you have realized what side you truly belong on.” Her mentor said before heading deeper into the warehouse. “Now, we have lots of work to do.” 

Eve collapsed once she was finally, truly alone. The tears didn’t stop and neither did the sobs. Why did he have to follow her? She hadn’t wanted to say those things, those terrible things. Flynn truly believed she had betrayed him and the Library. She wiped her eyes and clenched her fists. But D.O.S.A. did too. She knew lying like this was still the right choice to stop D.O.S.A. she just hoped it was worth it.


End file.
